To Hell and Back
by delete-the-girl
Summary: Draco risks life and limb, but his actions go unnoticed... or do they?


**This was written for the May 9th Prompt of the day on the forum, Hogwarts Online.**

**Prompt: I've walked the depths of hell for her.**

**Fought legions of enemies, and barely came out alive. **

**She is the sun, the moon, and the stars themselves and I..? **

**I'm just a speck of dust on a rock 2 billion light years away.**

**In what world would she ever be mine...? **

As Draco Malfoy ran through the field, ducking and dodging killing spell after killing spell, his thoughts were else where . As the spells hit the ground dirt flew in every direction. It stung his eyes and made it hard for him to breathe, but still he ran. He had to make sure she was alright. He had to protect her. For if she died surely there was nothing left to live for. Everyone else he even remotely cared about was dead. The only two left were Blaise and Ginny, and he wasn't sure if he would die for Blaise.

He noticed a big tree that he could duck behind and go unnoticed . He didn't even have time to catch his breath before he heard his assailant's footsteps in the leaves coming up behind him. He waited 'till they were almost at the tree before stepping out and, with his wand pointed straight at the masked man's chest, said, "Avada Kedavra."

Draco watched as this person who was once his ally fell to the ground dead. It wasn't the first person he had killed and he was certain that it wouldn't be his last. He could now hear more coming down the same path so he didn't have any time to doddle. He started running again.

Finally, he reached the clearing where Ginny was. She was engaged in a battle with several Death Eaters. There were curses flying everywhere. How they had found her, he didn't know. She was to stay at the headquarters, which was a now a house that somewhat resembled the Burrow and had been charmed to maximum capacity, like the Burrow, to house all of the Order, and protect the children that were there. Most were her nieces and nephews so of course she would want to protect them. Her mum must be inside the house with the children -Ginny would never leave them alone and unprotected .

Draco heard something that sounded like someone running behind him. He spun around with his wand ready, but he quickly lowered it because he recognized who it was. It was Blaise. "Where the hell have you been, Zabini?"

"I've been trying to catch up with you. Draco, you do realize all I had to do to track you was follow the trail of dead bodies, right?"

"Do you think I care? This is war, Zabini. It's kill or be killed."

"I understand this is war but your massacring them. The Order wants some survivors so they can be questioned, remember?"

"They can get their prisoners themselves." replied Draco

"Geez, Draco, you've gone mad."

"I most certainly have not. Now, if we can get back to the battle that's going on, that would be lovely," Draco said with a pointed look.

"Of course, by all means, go slaughter some more people in the name of love," replied Blaise.

Draco was running and casting spell after spell yet again. This time she was in his line of sight, though -that made it a little easier, less desperate.

Draco and Blaise reached the middle of the field where the battle was raging and leap right into action, never missing a beat. They ducked, dodged all while rapidly casting spells, only to gain no ground. They were out numbered and the Death Eaters were gaining ground. They were out numbered, and the Death Eaters were gaining ground. Draco had to think of something and fast or they were all doomed.

Just then there was a commotion to the left of the field. Draco turned and looked to see what was happening to find that Harry Potter had now joined the fight. "Oh wonderful, Zabini, our cavalry is here."

Blaise then turned his attention to the newcomers, too. "I don't care who it is as long as their on our side at the moment. . Now is not the time to be picky, Draco."

Just then Draco noticed one of the Death Eaters coming up behind Ginny -she had her attention diverted elsewhere and did not see him approaching. "Stupefy!" yelled Draco. The assailant froze in its track and fell to the ground.

Ginny then turned towards where Harry and the rest of the Order had came in and smiled. Harry, who was looking towards, her smiled back. Draco's stomach fell -he had probably just saved her life and she thought it was the one and only Harry Potter who had done it. This would simply not do. .

Draco, who was now furious, dove in the middle of the Death Eater pack and started firing spells as fast as he could manage.

The Death Eaters had had enough and started Appariting away. The Order went ahead and kept their position at the house. Their meeting house had been discovered, but they cast new wards that would keep them safe. Blaise and Draco found their way to the small room they shared. Blaise was sprawled out on his bed and Draco was sitting in the desk chair facing the window, with his back towards the door.

"I'm so tired of that wanker Potter coming in at the last and getting all the glory," Blaise complained. .

Draco gave a pointed look towards his friend.

"I know you are too."

"That's an understatement," replied Draco.

So, what's going on with you and Ginny?" asked Blaise.

"All I can tell you is that I've walked the depths of hell for her, fought legions of enemies, and barely came out alive. She is the sun, the moon, and the stars themselves and I...? I'm just a speck of dust on a rock two billion light years away. In what world would she ever be mine...?

"Geez, dramatic much," Blaise said, shaking his head.

"I don't think it's dramatic enough -I just don't know anymore. I save her life, Potter gets the credit. I get anywhere close to her, Potter comes out of no where and sweeps her off her feet."

"I don't understand what she sees in him. I mean honestly, he's such a wanker."

"Blaise, I think you were a girl in another life," laughed Draco. Draco then leaned back in his chair and covered his face with his hands.

"I guess what they say about when the heart splits it doesn't split even is true," said Blaise.

"I haven't the slightest clue what you're talking about," mumbled Draco.

Just then the door to their room opened. Blaise looked up and smiled at who it was.

"Well, mate, looks like you have company so I will be leaving now," said Blaise.

"Why, who could possibl...." Draco trailed off while turning to see who had opened the door.

"What do you want Weasley?" demanded Draco.

Blaise stood up, shook his head and walked out of the room leaving Draco and Ginny alone in the room.

"I can't believe you're still calling me that in a house full of Weasleys" stated Ginny.

"Well, it's the nicest thing I can muster," replied Draco.

"You could call me Ginny."

"No, that's too personal -that would imply we had some sort of relationship," Draco replied.

"Don't we?" asked Ginny.

"Not that I'm aware of," Draco quickly answered.

"Then if we don't have any type of relationship, and you can't muster anything more personal than my last name, why are you always coming to my rescue and trying to keep me safe?" questioned Ginny.

"Weasley, you're delusional -I believe that would be Potter, the Boy Wonder."

Ginny laughed at that. "He hates it when you call him that."

"Why else do you think I do it?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I don't love him."

"Oh, but don't you?" asked Draco. "Who wouldn't love the one who is always stepping in and saving them and sweeping them off their feet at a moments notice and taking them to balls and banquets, even though there hasn't been many of them recently because of the pending war?"

"I do love the person who's always stepping in and saving me, and it's not Harry."

"If you're referring to the few times that I've managed to save your life while saving my own, you're wrong. I'm no Gryffindor. I'll never be your knight in shining armour. I will always have ulterior motives and be doing what benefits myself the most."

"You didn't have ulterior motives tonight." defended Ginny.

"Oh?" questioned Draco, quirking an eyebrow.

"You protected me and you had nothing to gain from it -no one was around to see you."

"That was Potter," defended Draco.

"No, it wasn't. I know it was you," replied Ginny.

"Then why did you smile at Potter?" demanded Draco.

"I smiled at Harry because earlier this morning I had a conversation with him about you."

"Why would you two be having a conversation about me?" asked Draco

"He wanted to get back together and I told him I couldn't -he asked why and I told him the truth."

"And that would be?" asked Draco quizzically.

"That I'm in love with you. He, of course, told me that you would never love me back. I informed him that you already did. You watching my back literally confirmed all of the suspicion in my mind and his. So that smile you saw -it was a confirming smile. A 'See, I told you so,' smile."

"Your wrong," denied Draco. "I don't love you."

"We'll see," Ginny replied. She, then, shut the door, locked it, and casted silencing spells on the room before walking over to where Draco was sitting and crushing her mouth against his.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Order was in the living room. Some were playing wizard chess, some plotting and planning. Ron, however, was looking for his sister. "Hermione, have you seen Ginny?"

"No I haven't seen her in awhile," Hermione answered.

"Hmm.. I wonder where she got off to?" Ron wondered aloud.

"Wherever she is, I would bet she's just fine," replied Blaise with a trademark Slytherin smirk.

Ron gave Blaise a confused look then turned to Hermione and said, "I think he's gone nutters."

_Blaise just shook his head. Oh boy, thought Blaise, is he in for the shock of his life when he finds out where exactly his sister is and who exactly she is with. _

**Reviews are always nice. Just sayin.**

**Also, If you recognize it, I don't own it. It's J.K. Rowling's world I just like to play in it.**

**And thanks goes to Morghen for Beta-ing this for me.**


End file.
